A Real Dream
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, sama-sama merasakan inilah takdir mereka untuk bertemu. Dari mimpi keluar menjadi kenyataan.AU.For winterblossom.Mind to RnR?


Khukhukhu… Saya telat banget dah kalo baru publish fic buat winterblossom fanfest. Saya baru bisa ke warnet sih, dan udah lama bergabung di winterblossom trus blum ngapa-ngapain –x– dan males buka lewat HP. Riwueh kitu... Hahaw... Udahlah daripada banyak cuap saya mari baca fic Nna yang gaje ni…

**A Real Dream**

**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**AU, OOC, Miss typo, Gaje**

**Inspiration from Secondhand Serenade's song - Your Call**

**For Winterblossom fanfest and SasuSaku big Fans**

**Oneshot**

**RnR**

**Enjoy reading**

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. Matanya berusaha membuka sepenuhnya dan melihat apa yang mengganggu aktivitas tidur siangnya. Cahaya yang masuk ke dalam iris matanya terlalu terang sehingga dia memicingkan matanya, sekonyong-konyong kepalanya berdenyut sedikit pusing saat cahaya menyilaukan itu mengganggu. Setelah matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya tersebut dia tersadar sepenuhnya dari tidur siangnya. Ternyata dia tertidur di rerumputan yang hijau nan lembut. Tapi, bukankah tadi malam dia tidur di kasurnya seperti biasa? Kenapa bisa ada di padang rerumputan begini?

Tangannya menggapai ke rambutnya. Serasa ada yang gatal dan memberatkan rambut ravennya. Ternyata kepalanya itu sebagian sudah dikerubungi oleh kelopak bunga Sakura yang sedang gugur. Sasuke masih belum sadar sepenuhnya―tentang di mana dia berada sekarang. Pandangannya besibobrok dengan kelopak sakura yang jatuh dari tangai pohon tepat di atas kepalanya beberapa meter.

Jadi aku tertidur di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang dan beralaskan padang rumput, he? Tanyanya dalam hati. Dia masih dalam posisi terlentang, tangan kirinya ditaruh di dada kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan kelopak bunga sakura. Hari yang cerah tanpa ada awan. Penuh dengan warna baby blue dan teriknya sinar matahari. Ini musim semi atau musim panas?

Saat sedang asik-asiknya melihat langit, ada yang menusuk-tusuk rambut ravennya. Sontak Sasuke langsung duduk terperanjat sembari menengok siapa yang menusuk rambut kerennya itu. Mata onyxnya memandang tajam pada si penusuk rambutnya. Rupa gadis itu terlihat samar-samar bagai transparan tapi Sasuke mengenali sosok gadis itu. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

Si gadis tersenyum bahagia, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berdiri dan berlari menuruni bukit yang rendah. Gadis transparan itu berlari sambil tertawa renyah. Sasuke yang dituntunnya menoleh ke belekang, melihat pohon sakura besar yang sudah tua dan kokoh berdiri di tengah bukit, lalu melihat ke arah gadis itu lagi―tentu sambil tersenyum bukan menyeringai.

Gadis itu melepaskan tangan Sasuke, dia langsung masuk ke dalam bunga-bunga matahari yang sangat lebat. Menari-nari bagai kupu-kupu yang sedang bergembira. Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam sana. Tetapi, sang gadisnya tidak ada di manapun. Sasuke yang agak panik membuka tangkai bunga matahari yang panjang dengan kasar.

Mencari-cari dimana sang gadis takut kehilangan sosoknya. Sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati tangan gadisnya terulur. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menggapainya takut kehilangan namun tiba-tiba dunia yang tadinya cerah mendadak menjadi hitam pekat.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendadak bangun dengan mata onyx yang mengecil―terbelalak, tangan kanan yang terulur ke langit-langit kamar, nafas yang tersengal-sengal, dan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang tampan dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar. Menghapus degup jantung yang berpacu terlalu cepat. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas dia membuangnya dengan berat.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa mendadak terbangun seperti ini? Pikirnya runyam. Sasuke duduk di tepi kasurnya. Kepalanya dia tundukkan. Apakah dia bermimpi buruk? Bahkan dia tidak ingat sama sekali bahwa dia bermimpi. Biasanya Sasuke memang tidak pernah bermimpi, kalaupun memang dia bermimpi pasti lupa sama seperti saat ini.

Pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk tiga kali oleh seseorang. Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan wajah hampir serupa dengannya namun lebih tua―memandangnya heran dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh―pikir Sasuke.

"Tumben Otouto-ku sudah bangun." cengirnya. Sasuke mendesis melihat Aniki-nya itu nyengir-nyengir kuda dihadapannya.

"Pergilah Aniki-baka!" usir Sasuke kasar. "Kau sudah lihat aku bangun , kan?"

"Iya, iya, iya Aku mengerti Sasuke."

"Aku tak yakin kau mengerti. Pasti kau akan menyusup ke kamar mandi, kan?"

"Tidak kok…"

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!"

"Iya. iya, iya!"

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut biru gelap panjang dari tengah tangga. Dia masih memegang spatulanya dan wajahnya terlihat bingung diantara dahinya yang sedikit berkerut―keriput.

"Aku mau mandi bareng dengan Sasuke, Kaa-san!" jawab yang lebih tua dengan senang.

"Baka! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang ingin mandi bersama dengan kakaknya tahu!" Sasuke menginjak kaki kakaknya dengan keras sehingga kakaknya mengaduh kesakitan. "Rasakan!"

"Hei, kalian ini kan sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Lagipula Itachi, adikmu sudah bukan anak SD lagi." ucap bijak Kaa-san mereka bernama Mikoto. "Kau sarapan dulu Itachi biar Sasuke mandi sendiri."

"Baik, Kaa-san." patuh Itachi sembari cemberut.

"Huh, bisa gila Aku punya kakak yang seperti itu!" gerutu Sasuke sembari membalik menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Mikoto geleng-geleng memaklumi keadaan anaknya yang dia rasa sangat harmonis mengingat mereka kakak beradik yang rukun namun sering ribut.

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengeratkan syal bulunya yang berwarna putih seputih salju. Rambut soft pink-nya yang seperti bubble gum membuatnya diperhatikan sepanjang jalan bersalju yang dilaluinya dengan berbagai sorot mata. Sakura nama gadis itu yang mempunyai warna rambut serupa seperti bunga sakura berjalan-jalan sendirian di tengah musim salju. Aneh. Tanyanya dalam hati.

Karena bosan diperhatikan terus Sakura membawa kakinya menuju tempat yang sepi, tapi dimana itu? Dia berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah tanpa rasa capek. Apalagi di tengah udara yang dingin dan jalanan yang sedikit bersalju ini mana ada orang yang berani keluar rumah.

Sakura memakai tudung mantel putihnya yang dipinggirnya berhias bulu-bulu halus―seperti punya Kiba lho―nan lembut menutupi rambut soft pink-nya. Akhirnya Sakura berhenti di sebuah taman yang di tengahnya terdapat bunga sakura musim dingin yang hanya mekar di musim dingin. Sakura tidak tahu jenis bunga sakura apa, walaupun mempunyai nama yang sama, Sakura tidak terlalu menyukai bunga sakura dan tidak ambil peduli dengan nama jenis sakura.

Saat Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh untuk menyelusuri taman, kakinya terhenti tiba-tiba. Bukan karena kesemutan atau kram karena dingin. Bukan karena sepatu boot hitamnya yang banyak pita itu menginjak bangkai burung yang mati kedinginan. Tapi, dia terhenti karena sosok yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya. Entah tidur atau mati.

Sakura enggan untuk mendekatinya. Jika memang sosok itu mati pasti akan merepotkan baginya. Tapi jika sosok itu tertidur apakah dia akan membiarkannya atau membangunkannya? Begitu banyak pilihan yang harus Sakura ambil. Tetapi Sakura tidak mengambil semua pilihan itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk melihat saja. Sosok itu menyerupai seorang pria yang transparan tapi bagi penglihatan Sakura pria itu sangat tampan―dan tentu terlihat jelas tidak transparan.

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya, terus menatap sampai sosok itu bangun tanpa jemu. Ingin sekali Sakura menyentuh sosok pria itu tapi takut untuk mencobanya. Ini beresiko baginya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah pria yang tiduran di tanah bersalju itu. Diusap-usapkannya kedua tangannya yang telah memakai sarung tangan. Dingin yang menusuk. Sakura menatap lekat-lekat pria itu. Apa dia tidak kedinginan? Tanyanya prihatin. Walau pria itu memakai mantel yang cukup agak tebal berwarna hitam.

Sakura menopang dagunya dengan kedua lututnya yang dilipat di depan dada sambil terus memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin dia lontarkan kalau-kalau pria itu bangun. Seperti apa bola matanya, seperti apa suaranya, seperti apa dia akan berbicara, sopan atau kasar. Banyak sekali. Kenapa dia memakai mantel hitam dengan jins hitam dan juga rambut biru kehitaman. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang serba putih tapi pria itu serba hitam.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sengaja dia letakan di tanah bersalju. Sakura kaget dan menatap tangan yang menggenggamnya hangat―ternyata milik pria yang berada di sampingnya yang tadinya posisi tangan itu berada di kedua saku mantel hitamnya. Sakura mencoba mendekat agar melihat kedua mata pria itu yang tertutup oleh sedikit butiran salju dan rambutnya. Baru saja keberaniannya muncul untuk menyibak rambut sang pria.

Tapi. tiba-tiba di belakangnya ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam sedang menyembunyikan klaksonnya ke arah Sakura yang jaraknya tinggal tiga meter lagi. Sakura terbelalak lebar, dia tidak bisa pergi dari sana. Ada tangan yang menggenggamnya. Sebelum Sakura berpikir jauh tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap…

**.**

**.**

Sakura bangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan matanya mengedarkan sekeliling kamarnya yang kecil dan penuh barang-barang penting miliknya dengan belingsatan. Piyamanya basah terkena keringatnya sendiri terutama bagian punggungnya. Tak ayal jidatnya yang lebar itupun basah.

Sakura mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang dia taruh di samping kasurnya di atas meja kecil dengan segelas air putih dia habis seruputnya. Sakura memandang dirinya di depan cermin miliknya yang tepat berada di kanan dan melihat wajahnya kusut. Mimpi yang aneh selalu dating padanya. Tapi, hentakan mimpinya yang tertabrak itu membuat badanya ikut tersentak dan bangun. Kenapa bisa begitu? Memangnya mimpi apa dia?

Sakura tahu. Mimpi tidak semuanya bisa kita ingat. Terkadang sebuah mimpi baru kita ingat setelah kita melewati hal yang hampir serupa dnegan mimpi kita seperti déjà vu padahal kita tidak mengalami déjà vu. Hal ini pun yang dirasakan Sakura. Tidak ingat mimpinya sama sekali. Sakura menhembuskan nafasnya berat dan menguap lebar.

Ponsel Sakura berdering nyaring sekali, Hampir saja dia terlonjak dari kasurnya. Mau tak mau Sakura harus bangun untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja belajar yang berjarak dua langkah dari kasurnya. Dia lihat layar ponselnya.

"Aniki?" Tanya Sakura setelah menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" ucap suara di sebrang sana dengan lembut.

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar suara yang amat sangat dirindukannya itu. "Kalau Aku belum bangun pasti Aku tidak mengangkat teleponmu."

Suara di sebrang tertawa membahana. "Aku tahu. Aku ingin membangunkanmu pagi ini tetapi…" ucapannya terhenti membuat Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia melarangku pergi."

Ada keheningan di keduanya. Walau apartemen kecil―bisa dibilang sedang―Sakura memang selalu hening karena tidak ada orang lain yang menginap di sini kecuali dirinya dan kadang kakaknya yang kebetulan sedang bertugas di kota Sakura. Sakura sudah sejak kecil ditelantarkan oleh kerabatnya yang sudah mengasuhnya sedangkan kakaknya beruntung bisa diasuh oleh Nenek dari pihak Ayah tiri Sakura.

Sakura juga tahu siapa 'Dia' yang kakaknya maksudkan. 'Dia' memang orang yang special bagi Sasori. Bukan. Bukan Neneknya. Nenek kakaknya itu yang berarti Nenek tirinya juga tahu tentang kondisi Sakura dan berniat mengasuh Sakura namun ditolaknya dengan halus dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan Neneknya yang tidak mempunyai hubungan darah dengannya.

Yang dimaksud dengan 'Dia' oleh kakaknya adalah pacar lelaki kakaknya. Ya, kakak Sakura ini mempunyai kelainan dalam menyukai sesama jenisnya. Walau Sakura agak jijik tapi hanya dialah yang mendukung kakaknya. Pacar kakaknya itu sangat cemburu sekali pada Sakura.

"Aku mengerti Sasori-nii." Ucap Sakura tulus. "Aku sudah besar jadi Sasori-nii tidak usah khawatir padaku."

Suara di sebrang terdengar sebal dan menggerutu kecil. "Bagiku hanya kau yang lebih penting Sakura." Lalu hubungan teleponpun diputus secara sepihak.

Sakura mendesah perlahan. Ucapan terakhir kakaknya di telepon membuatnya stress kembali. Perkataan seperti itu selalu Sakura dengar sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Ternyata penyebab kakaknya mengalami kelainan ini adalah salahnya. Salah dirinya karena menolak kakaknya. Kakaknya yang sangat mencintainya bukan sebagai adik tetapi sebagai perempuan.

Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di apartemen kecilnya membuat para penghuni apartemen di sebelahnya bergunjing membuat gossip baru tentangnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah Volvo hitam melaju dnegan kecepatan sedang di jalanan Konoha yang lenggang dan sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.36 malam. Hampir tengah malam, seorang pria berambut raven kebiruan dengan mata onyx yang tajam menatap jalanan dan wajah yang sangat tampan baru pulang dari kantornya mengurusi milik Uchiha Corp. Lagu Muse yang mengalun mantap di dalam mobilnya membuat kepala berambut seperti pantat ayam itu bergoyang pelan.

Tiba-tiba tak jauh dari pandangannya menatap ke jalanan ada seseorang tengah menyeret kopernya melintas jalanan. Hampir saja Sasuke menabrak seseorang itu kalau dia tidak cepat-ceopat mengerem mendadak. Karena mendadak mengerem tubuh Sasuke terjeduk oleh setir mobilnya. Dia menggeram sesat, melepaskan selt belt-nya dengan kasar dan menghampiri seseorag yang seenak jidatnya menyebrang hanya karena jalanan sepi begini.

Sasuke mendekati seseorang itu yang masih tidak bergeming berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk dan tangan kirinya memegang penarik kopernya. Karena penerangan yang cukup silau yang berasal dari Volvo hitam Sasuke, Sasuke jadi tahu bahwa seseorang yang menyebrang asal itu seorang gadis dengan warna rambut aneh berwarna soft pink. Sasuke hendak memegang bahu sang gadis tapi gadis itu mundur selangkah dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar tapi jelas saja dalam hatinya dia khawatir dengan orang yang hampir ditabraknya.

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk. Sasuke melihat pada koper yang dibawa oleh gadis itu. "Kau… kabur?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Sasuke melihat sebening kristal yang jatuh ke aspal dari dagu lancip sang gadis. Sasuke mendesah. Daritadi gadis itu tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu nona. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku…," suara halus bak malaikat itu membuat Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Dia pernah mendengar suara ini. Tapi, tidak dengan nada lirih melainkan naada tawa renyah bahagia. Sasuke yang penasaran takut-takut salah pendengaran memasang telinganya baik-baik. "Aku… Baik-baik saja." Akhirnya sang gadis mendongkak menatapnya.

Terlihat jelas bahwa sang gadis itupun terbelalak melihat sosok Sasuke. Bukan terbelalak karena kagum yang Sasuke sering lihat jika gadis-gadis melihatnya. Tapi, terbelalak oleh apa ini? Perasaan haru, rindu, takut, sayang, dan kaget bercampur di mata emeraldnya yang sendu karena air bening. Begitupula dengan onyx Sasuke. Terbelalak karena kaget, haru, rindu, dan sayang juga.

Inilah sang gadis yang selalu bersama dengan Sasuke di dalam mimpinya. Yang selalu datang mengagetkan dirinya dengan berbagai bunga ditiap musimnya. Mimpinya selalu berbeda musim dan tentu saja berbeda pula tempatnya namun selalu dengan kondisi yang sama saat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya―dan tentu rambut ayamnya itu akan ditisuk-tusuk oleh setangkai bunga.

Dadanya serasa berdebum karena pompaan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang seperti bunyi genderang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ingin diraihnya tangan sang gadis di depannya. Ingin memastikan bahwa dia pernah bersamanya selama ini―dalam mimpi indahnya. Apakah ini kelanjutan dari mimpi itu?

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Pergi kau dari sini!" usir seorang ibu bertubuh gendut berambut keriting cokelat dengan sarkastik kepada gadis berambut soft pink yang sedari tadi menangis memohon belas kasihannya. "Kau sudah banyak mengganggu tetangga karena teriakanmu! Dasar gila! Pergi kau!"

Dengan berat hati si gadis itu―Sakura― menarik kopernya dengan lemah keluar dari apartemen kecil miliknya. Memang seharusnya dia bisa menyewa apartemen yang sedikit mewah toh gaji dari hasil pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit terkenal sangat lebih. Namun Sakura bukan orang yang mau membuang-buang uangnya untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen. Baginya cukup hanya ruang tidur dan ruang televisi saja sudah cukup.

Tapi, dasarnya Sakura anak yang berhemat dia malah memilih apartemen bobrok yang sedang dan tidak berkedap suara. Sakura memang punya kebiasaan berteriak jika sedang stress atau frustasi sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Suaranya memang menjelegar dan sangat memanggu tetangga sejak dulu dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Sakura diusir dari apartemen dnegan alasan yang sama.

Sakura menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang sunyi sepi. Dia seperti slogan yang sering di dengar 'Hidup segan mati tak mau'. Tapi, bukan berarti Sakura tidak bersemangat dan tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup. Ya, dia memang tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah hidup sederhana dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Sebenarnya Sakura belum mengetahui apa sebenarnya arti dia dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Belum. Lagipula siapa yang akan mengajarkannya? Dia tidak pandai bergaul dan hanya mempunyai dua atau paling banyak tiga orang teman. Dia bukan tipe orang yang sekali terjatuh akan bangkit lagi. Tidak. Sakura sangat pesimis. Sekali dia jatuh maka dia akan jatuh terus. Tapi, ada satu yang membuatnya bisa bangkit kali ini.

Sebuah mimpi. Ya, hanya sebuah mimpi di saat kau tidur. Mimpi yang membuat Sakura penasaran. Mimpi yang membuat Sakura ingin mencari keberadaan orang yang berada di mimpinya. Sesosok pria yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Selalu hadir dalam musim-musim tertentu.

Sakura berdiri dipinggiran trotoar jalanan Konoha. Tumben jalanan sepi begini. Sakura harus mendapatkan taksi untuk mencari hotel di tengah kota Konoha yang dekat dengan tempat kerjanya. Sudah hampir tengah malam jelas saja sepi. Sakura merasakan hawa malam hari ini terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk hingga tulangnya.

Entah apa tiba-tiba kumpulan kunang-kunang berada di tengah jalan. Sakura takjub bukan main. Benarkah masih ada kunang-kunang di kota? Tanyanya dalam hati. Kunang-kunang itu membentuk sesosok rupa manusia. Sakura tersentak. Tidak mungkin. Dalihnya. Sosok yang dibuat kunang-kunang itu bagai sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sakura perlahan menggapai tangannya ke arah kumpulan kunang-kunang itu dengan air mata yang sedikit berlinang. Dibawanya kaki jenjangnya menuju kumpulan kunang-kunang. Otaknya segera merekap sosok itu dengan terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba sorot lampu cahaya sebuah mobilmenerangi pandangan Sakura. Sekejap kumpulan kunang-kunang itu menghilang dan Sakura tahu persis dia juga pernah mengalami sebuah tabrakan di dalam mimpinya.

Kakinya kaku tidak bisa digerakan. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat mobil itu sudah tinggal beberapa meter dihadapannya. Sakura menutupi pandangan matanya dengan lengan mungilnya. Melihat seperti apa mobil yang akan menghantamnya dan membawanya ke nirwana. Sakura terbelalak. Mobil sedan hitam yang selalu menabraknya dan membawanya kembali sadar ke dunia real-nya.

Sakura tetap bergeming. Ditundukan kepalanya. Ternyata arti dari mimpinya ini adalah bahwa dia akan mati melihat sosok pujaannya walau melalui imajiner yang aneh lalu mati tertabrak mobil ini, huh? Sakura mendengus. Dia pejamkan matanya erat-erat agar menahan rasa sakit. Namun, ternyata tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali yang dia terima.

Dia tak ingin mendongkak. Tidak. Kenapa begini? Apa ini bukan kelanjutan dari mimpinya? Jadi dia tidak bermimpi mati melainkan…? Sakura tidak mendengar apapun saat si pengendara menanyakan keadaannya. Dia malah tersenyum sambil menahan air mata namun gagal. Air mata bahagianya malah jatuh. Dia masih punya harapan untuk hidup dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berada dalam mimpinya itu.

Sakura baru tersadar saat orang itu menanyakan untuk kedua kali. Dibukanya mulutnya yang mungil dan keluarlah suaranya. Sakura mencoba mendongkak ingin melihat wajah si pengendara. Apakah lelaki tua? Sakura terbelalak kaget saat mendapati sosok si pengendara di depannya. Sosok yang sama yang berada dalam mimpinya. Sosok yang baru saja dibuat oleh sekumpulan kunang-kunang.

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Dua manusia, satu pria dan satu wanita. Berdiri selaras di tengah jalan Konoha yang sepi dan lenggang. Saling menatap, saling mencermati bola mata dihadapannya, saling mencoba membaca arti dari tatapan yang diberikan, dan saling tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan.

Pria berambut raven kebiruan dengan mata onyx yang tajam bak seorang raja di musim dingin yang tak terkalahkan. Gadis berambut soft pink dengan mata emerald yang indah bak seorang ratu di musim semi yang lembut mendayu.

Keduanya saling menatap. Menghapuskan segala kegalauan hati yang bermula mimpi maya belaka menjadi muncul di dunia kenyataan. Sosok yang sama-sama saling merindukan itu saling terdiam. Tak berbicara hanya suara angin dan gemerisik daun momiji yang berguguran di musim gugur.

Keduanya masih saling memandang lalu si pria tersenyum lembut tapi terlihat menyeringai begitu pula dengan si gadis tersenyum bak malaikat yang meneduhkan. Tanpa aba-aba. Kedua tangan mereka mengulur saling menyambut. Kehangatan mulai menjalar yang tadinya dingin menjadi hangat. Saling meremas bahwa ini bukan mimpi lagi yang sering mereka mimpikan di kala tidur.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, sama-sama merasakan inilah **takdir** mereka untuk bertemu berbagi rasa. Rasa yang berada dalam mimpi keluar untuk menjadi kenyataan. Takdir mereka yang sudah lama bermimpi menemukan takdirnya masing-masing akhirnya terwujud. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

**Cause I was born to tell you I love you**

**And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine**

**Stay with me tonight**

**O W A R I**

**Pojok Author:** Akhirnya selesai juga. Pasti gaje abis dah. Hwhw… Memang saya lagi bosen banget jadi pasti ceritanya garing dan krenyes-krenyes gitu #dijotos. Inspirasi sama judul ceritanya sama alur ceritanya sama jadinya *ditendang kebanyakan kata sama* aneh ya. Wakakak.. *gila* Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca tapi tolong dong… **REVIEW **ya sobat-sobat yang baik *kedip-kedip gaje plus puppy eyes* Jaa~


End file.
